Otra semana con Robin y Regina
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Producto de la Semana OutlawQueen en Tumblr. Día 1: Mascarada - Día 2: Capturados - Día 3: Pérdida de memoria (AU) - Día 4: OQ Oscuro (AU) Atención, el rating de esta historia ha cambiado a M, por favor, sean conscientes de ello antes de entrar a leer. Día 5: Mitología Griega (AU). Día 6: Arquería. Día 7: Viajes en el Tiempo.
1. Mascarada

**Disclaimer.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos nacieron de la loca mente de Kitsis y Horowitz!

* * *

**MASCARADA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

-¿Un baile de máscaras?

Mary Margaret no podía ver a Regina a través del teléfono, pero por su tono de voz podía adivinar perfectamente la forma en que sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, así como el gesto de desaprobación en su boca.

-¡Claro! Es una idea perfecta para celebrar el periodo de paz. ¡Piénsalo, Emma y Henry nunca han tenido uno!

Al otro lado del aparato, Regina podía entender perfectamente entre líneas. Era la forma perfecta de hacer que Rumple y esas brujas se mostraran. Ya llevaban algunos días sabiendo de la presencia de los hechiceros en Storybrooke, y se habían cansado de esperar a que hicieran el primer movimiento.

Regina suspiró.

-Está bien, asistiré.

Pero en verdad, no tenía el más mínimo interés en ir. No cuando en el último baile al que había asistido, había estado él.

* * *

Ese viernes, la mansión del hechicero se veía resplandeciente, con sus jardines y el gran salón decorados con esmero. Sin embargo, la tensión en el aire era palpable. Regina sabía que era por el exceso de magia en el pueblo, pero había algo más que no podía explicar.

Regina se dirigió al jardín, en búsqueda de aire puro, sintiéndose ahogada bajo el peso de la máscara. Y fue en ese momento cuando le vio. Era él, incluso oculto bajo la máscara, sabía que era él. No podría ser otra persona, y ahora se alejaba en dirección al bosque.

Sin pensarlo, corrió tras él, adentrándose cada vez más en las profundidades del bosque, hasta darse de frente contra él. En verdad lo era, pensó ella, mientras sentía como el aroma a bosque embriagaba sus sentidos. Levantó la vista, dispuesta a hablarle, pero lo que vio, la dejó congelada.

La calidez habitual en su mirada se había perdido, y su mirada azul estaba congelada.

-Tu corazón, han robado tu corazón – susurró.

-Así es, querida.

Regina giró para encontrarse a Rumple y las Reinas de la Oscuridad. Entre las manos del Oscuro, el corazón de Robin brillaba con fuerza. Tras ella, Robin se desplomó, el dolor evidente en sus facciones.

-No, Rumple, por favor, haré lo que tu quieras.

-Me encanta cuando dicen eso- dijo el hechicero, mientras le aventaba a Regina el corazón- Espero que recuerdes esto cuando decidas escoger bando, querida. Ahora, con tú permiso, iremos a disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿fue hecha en nuestro honor, cierto?

Regina le miró con rabia, mientras devolvía el corazón a su legítimo dueño. Entre sus brazos, Robin comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

-Milady, lo siento mucho- dijo el ladrón, incorporándose con dificultad, para tomar el rostro de Regina entre sus manos, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían libremente – Lo solucionaremos pronto, lo prometo.

Regina asintió, mientras cerraba la distancia que le separaba de sus labios.

Tras ellos, las llamas comenzaban a verse a lo lejos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Otra vez ha llegado el momento de la Semana OutlawQueen en Tumblr, y este año participaré en los dos idiomas! Amo los periodos de hiatus porque inspiran al fandom a hacer hermosas obras! Confieso que con este tema quería hacer una hermosa historia romántica, pero al momento de escribir esto fue lo que salió! Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos mañana!


	2. Capturados

**Disclaimer.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos nacieron de la loca mente de Kitsis y Horowitz!

* * *

**CAPTURADOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

-Entonces, nadie lo sabrá, ¿verdad?  
-Ya se lo dije, m'lady

Regina giró sus ojos hacia él, como un recordatorio silencioso de quién era.

-Lo siento, Su Majestad. Lo que quise decir fue "no, nadie lo sabrá."

-Está bien, entonces, nos veremos en la cocina, mañana, antes del amanecer.

Robin sonrió. No podía creer que había ganado un favor de la Reina.

-Allí estaré, Su Majestad.

Regina estuvo nerviosa el resto del día. No podía creer que tenía una cita con el ladrón. Bueno, no era una cita de verdad, ya que ella nunca podría estar en una de esas de de nuevo, pero iban a estar solos, y ella ya no era una niña, podía sentir la tensión entre ellos desde el día en que se habían conocido.

Robin, por su parte, aún no lo podía creer. La reina le iba a ayudar, incluso si desde el primer día había dejado en claro que no lo quería cerca.

Bajó las escaleras, en silencio, y se sorprendió al encontrarla ya allí.

-Tenemos que terminar de rápido- dijo ella.

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando la miró con detenimiento, el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, una blusa blanca y pantalones.

-¿Vamos a empezar?

Él sonrió. Ella estaba nerviosa. Y al final, él también lo estaba. Podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, y tal vez algo más. Algo que no había sentido desde Marian.

Fue divertido. Realmente ella era una gran cocinera, y obviamente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

En el pastel de su hijo.

Robin sabía que ella y Roland estaban muy unidos el uno al otro. Esa había sido la única razón por la que había pedido su ayuda. Su hijo había estado hablando de todas las cosas que Regina le había contado acerca de la otra tierra. Storybrooke. En particular, no podía creer que Su Majestad fuera capaz de cocinar, ya que en el Bosque Encantado no habían tener la oportunidad de comer algo hecho por ella.

Pero allí estaba ella, con las manos en la harina blanca, y un poco en su cara.

Él no pudo evitarlo, había tenido que acercarse para tocar su mejilla y limpiarla.

Y eso no había sido un error

Sus apasionados ojos marrones le estaban mirando directamente.

Ellos podían sentirlo.

-Es eso mi pastel?

Ambos saltaron, asustados por el grito de Roland.

Detrás de él, Snow les miraba, sonriendo con malicia.

Regina dio un paso atrás, doblándose a la altura de Roland.

-Hola, chico del cumpleaños, creo que nos has atrapado. Ese es en verdad tu pastel de cumpleaños.

Roland sonrió y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-Regina ha hecho mi pastel de cumpleaños, papá !

-Pues mi niño, yo ayudé un poco.

-Tal vez, sólo un poco- dijo Regina.

Él la miró. Y entonces, todos se rieron.

-Supongo que debo ir a cambiarme de ropa, Roland, te veré en el desayuno.

Ella salió de la habitación, lentamente, al sentir su hijastra caminando detrás.

-Dilo ya, Snow.

-Supongo que su olor bosque no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

Snow sonrió al ver a su madrastra desapareciendo en una nube púrpura. Tendría que contarle esto a Charming.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Día 2 en la semana OutlawQueen! Esto ocurre en el Bosque Encantado en el Año Perdido. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos mañana!


	3. Recuerdos Perdidos

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sólo me gusta fantasear con ellos. n.n

* * *

**RECUERDOS PERDIDOS**  
**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

Era confuso

Ella siempre había sabido que había perdido algo

Cada día, desde que era una niña, sabía que extrañaba a alguien

Ella no podía recordar a quién

Su madre la miraba como si estuviera loco cada vez que ella lo mencionaba

Porque, si nadie en su familia había muerto, ¿de dónde venía este sentimiento de perdida?

A veces se despertaba en la noche, llorando, sintiendo la pérdida, y buscando a la persona que olía a bosque.

Obviamente, sus relaciones no duraban.

Nadie quería vivir con una mujer que estaba soñando con otro hombre.

Un hombre que probablemente ni siquiera existía.

* * *

Ella respiró profundamente antes de golpear la puerta.

La sala de consulta era agradable y cómoda, un débil olor a madera en el aire.

Inmediatamente se sintió como en casa.

Su amiga Mary Margaret le había recomendado este médico. Era especialista en hipnosis. Ella creía que, probablemente, su pérdida pertenecía a otra vida.

Regina en realidad no lo creía, pero ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-Es agradable conocerla, señorita Mills, Mary Margaret me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Claro, que lo ha hecho-, dijo con una sonrisa- gracias por recibirme, doctor

-Está bien, estoy muy interesado en su historia.

Regina habló con él, probablemente más que con nadie antes. No podía recuperar nada de las sesiones de hipnosis, pero cada vez que hablaba con él, ella sentía como el peso en su corazón desaparecía un poco.

Era un oyente increíble, y por primera vez en su vida se sentía como si la comprendieran.

Una taza de café después ella sabía por qué. Él estaba familiarizado con su dolor. Lo había sentido, también.

Después de un mes de tratamiento, ella se frustró.

Tenía que recordar. Ella sabía que su felicidad en esta vida dependía de ello.

La sesión de ese día fue particularmente frustrante.

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Nunca supo cómo había perdido el control, pero cuando se había dado cuenta estaba llorando en el sofá.

Él todavía estaba en frente de ella, pero la miraba con algo más que compasión.

\- Por favor - dijo ella- No necesito un terapeuta ahora, necesito un amigo.

Él suspiró y se acercó para abrazarla.

Ella respiró profundamente. Extraño, siempre había pensado que el olor a madera en el aire era producto de las varitas de incienso.

Pero no, era él.

Él olía a bosque.

Ella lo miró, tratando de leer su mirada, y luego, impulsivamente, lo besó.

Fue perfecto.

Él no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que ella era su paciente, pero desde el momento en que había llegado a su consultorio, él había sabido que ella era la mujer con la que él soñaba desde que era pequeño. La mujer con el pelo negro y los labios rojos.

Su reina.

Ella detuvo el beso y lo miró, alivio reflejado en sus ojos marrones.

-Todo este tiempo, ¿eras tú?

Él la miró, con amor.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo- le dijo, mientras la abrazaba de nuevo- te he extrañado tanto, toda mi vida, en realidad.

Ella sabía cómo se sentía. Y sabía que era el momento de decirle.

-Yo también te extrañé, Robin.

Y su nombre en sus labios se sintió increíblemente bien.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** El día de hoy es un AU (Universo Alterno) donde los recuerdos del Bosque Encantado pertenecen a una vida pasada. Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos mañana!


	4. Dañados

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo fantaseo con ellos... MUCHO.

* * *

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia trata temas serios. Temas adultos. Por favor no la leas si no vas a poder manejarlos.**

* * *

**DAÑADOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

-¡DETENTE!

El enojo en su voz le hizo detenerse. Él la miró, con los ojos en llamas, mientras ella le lanzaba a un lado para ir a mirarse en el espejo.

-Lo sabía- le dijo ella - esto va a dejar una marca.

Él sonrió antes de decir:

-Eso no nos ha detenido antes, querida.

Dios mío, él era exasperante.

-Es verano, idiota, no puedo utilizar una bufanda o un cuello de tortuga para taparlo.

-Oh, ven aquí! Voy a hacer que olvides todo al respecto-le dijo, mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared. El olor del whisky llenando su mente.

-Nunca me llamas cuando estás sobrio, ¿no?

Él la miró, repentinamente sobrio, pero no había ningún dolor en su mirada. Sólo la verdad.

-Bueno, tú nunca me llamas cuando estás feliz.

Regina sonrió. Estaba en lo cierto.

Lo que pasaba con ellos, era que juntos sacaban a relucir lo peor de sí mismos. Ambos estaban demasiado dañados.

Robin había perdido a su esposa en un accidente de coche, y se había sumergido en el alcohol desde entonces.

Regina era una mujer perfecta frente a los ojos de su madre y todos los solteros que ella le presentaba, pero a sus espaldas, era una bestia salvaje, adicta al sexo.

Robin pensaba que no podía amar de nuevo, pero podía sentir el deseo corriendo por sus venas cada vez que se encontraba con ella en la oficina.

Ella no podía estar en una relación normal durante mucho tiempo pero podía funcionar en una relación de trabajo con la misma persona con la que follaba.

Ellos eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Sucedió algo en especial hoy? - Le preguntó ella, después de que habían terminado.

-¿Viste a la chica nueva?

-¿La chica de las copias?, sí, ¿por qué?

-Su Nombre es Marian.

-Ouch

-Sí, ¿Y tú? Estuviste especialmente salvaje esta noche

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Mi madre me organizó otra cita.

-Ouch.

Así que esta iba a ser su última vez en mucho tiempo. Como la novia perfecta que era, Regina no engañaba a ninguno de los novios perfectos que su madre encontraba para a ella.

-Entonces, ¿otro más para el camino? - Dijo ella, saltando encima de él.

Él sonrió, sintiendo cómo estaba listo de nuevo para ella.

Hubo un momento, en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Un momento en que ella pensó que no le importaría tener sexo sólo con este hombre por el resto de su vida ... en que él pensó que tal vez podría olvidar a su esposa, y amar a esta increíble mujer.

Pero ambos estaban demasiado dañados para eso.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Fue muy difícil para mí escribir este prompt, realmente quería hacer una historia en el Bosque Encantado con un Robin oscuro y la Reina Malvada, pero no pude imaginarme a Robin siendo malo. Tampoco quise escribir sobre una relación disfuncional donde una persona tiene mayor poder sobre la otra, así que aquí está este AU, con dos personajes muy muy lastimados. Espero que no la hayan odiado. Nos leemos mañana!


	5. El elegido de la Luna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo fantaseo con ellos. Mucho.

* * *

**EL ELEGIDO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

Los tiempos habían cambiado y ella también, pero en esencia, seguía siendo la misma.

Era el precio de ser una entidad intemporal, poderosa y divina, pensó Regina, mientras organizaba sus cosas para salir a trabajar y enfrentar una nueva noche.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado para la humanidad desde el final del Renacimiento (la última época en la que había estado realmente cómoda), ella aún no se hallaba en la edad contemporánea; todo era tan antinatural aún, y no podía acostumbrarse a la pérdida de su influencia sobre los humanos. O más bien, a la pérdida de la creencia de que los dioses influían sobre ellos.

Apenas y se estaba comenzando a sentir cómoda con su nombre actual: Regina, la que ha nacido para ser Reina, reina de la noche, reina de la magia.

Amaba su trabajo. El turno de veterinaria de la noche en un zoológico le permitía estar con sus amados animales y verlos en la más hermosa paz, con la que no contaban en el día cuando eran visitados por miles de humanos.

Y a pesar de esto sentía como si estuviera perdiendo parte de sí misma, siendo sólo aquella que había sido conocida como Artemisa.

Pero la energía lunar era tripartita. ¿Dónde quedaba Selene? ¿Y Hécate?

Llegó a trabajar con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, y se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a su jefe junto a ella. No lo había sentido llegar.

-Regina, ¿tienes un momento? Quisiera presentarte al nuevo guardia

Ella terminó de vendar la pata del pequeño venado y se levantó para conocerle.

La fuerza de su mirada impactándole y haciendo que se mareara un poco

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él, tomándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Regina se perdió en el azul de sus ojos antes de recobrar la compostura.

-Sí, sólo me levanté muy rápido.

Él sonrió.

-Me alegra, mi nombre es Robin. Seré el nuevo guardia de la noche.

-Mucho gusto, soy Regina, veterinaria de la noche.

-Regina, ya le mostré a Robin las instalaciones, pero me gustaría que le indicaras qué debe tener en cuenta con los animales, para que pueda avisarte rápidamente en caso que alguno de ellas se enferme.

Regina asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar en un incómodo silencio.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿No te parece?, es una lástima que la luna aún no esté llena.

-De hecho, estamos en menguante, pasará algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a estar llena.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento – dijo ella sonrojándose – soy algo así como una loca de la luna.

Él sonrió.

Y entonces el hielo se rompió.

* * *

Regina comenzó a disfrutar aún más de las noches. Robin era encantador y la hacía reír, compartía su amor por los animales y por la noche.

Conforme la luna continuaba desapareciendo, Regina comenzaba a sentirse inquieta. Sabía que estaba llegando a una encrucijada. Por un lado, quería dejarse llevar, pero por otro, ¿cuál era el punto si él en algún momento moriría?

Con la Luna Nueva Regina pidió un permiso para ausentarse, y se concentró en trabajar en su magia. El tercer día un firme golpe se escuchó en su puerta.

-Regina, ¿estás ahí?

Su voz... no sabía hasta que punto la había extrañado.

-Robin, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo me encontraste?

Él le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no alcanzó a iluminar su mirada.

-Has faltado varios días a trabajar, no dijiste nada, entonces tuve que extorsionar al jefe para que me diera tu dirección.

-¿En serio?

-No, la conseguí en el directorio de emergencias. Y bien, ¿cómo estas?

Regina le miró. No había dejado de pensar en él ni un sólo momento de esos días, y creía que ya había tomado una decisión.

-Bien, tenía unos asuntos personales por solucionar, pero esta noche regresaré a trabajar. Gracias por preocuparte.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ella le había cerrado la puerta en la cara! Tal vez, él había malinterpretado su interés.

* * *

Con la llegada de la luna creciente, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar.

Regina se sentía feliz a su lado, y él estaba muy confundido.

-No lo entiendo, no sé si me estoy volviendo loco Regina, o tú en realidad me estás enviando señales cruzadas.

Ella le miró compasiva. No podía decir que él no estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para entenderla.

-Tal vez esto te aclare algunas cosas- dijo ella, mientras se acercaba para tomarlo de la camisa.

Había sido el mejor primer beso de su vida, pensó él.

* * *

-Mañana es luna llena.

Regina le miró sorprendida.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, lo confirmé- le contestó él. Por supuesto no podía decirle que desde que la había conocido le había comenzado a prestar atención a la Luna- Y por eso, quisiera invitarte a cenar cuando salgamos.

-¿Cenar?

-Bueno sí, el sol aún no sale cuando termina nuestro turno, así que supongo que todavía se puede considerar cena, ¿no?

Ella le sonrió.

-Es una cita entonces.

* * *

En efecto, la luna aún brillaba en el cielo cuando llegaron a su apartamento.

Fue la más perfecta cita que ella hubiera tenido. Lo cual era ya mucho decir.

Lo cual confirmaba su decisión.

* * *

Esa tarde al despertar Robin se sentía diferente. Había dormido el mejor sueño de su vida.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba brillando.

-¿Regina?

Frente a él, ella también resplandecía, envuelta en una túnica griega. Entonces miles de recuerdos golpearon su mente a la vez. Ella, siempre ella, en todas sus fases, siempre hermosa, siempre sola.

Hasta ahora.

-Tú, ¿me escogiste?

Ella sonrió aliviada, dejando ir esa pequeña preocupación que había sentido de ser rechazada.

-¿Está bien?

Él le sonrió, acercándose para besarla.

Desde ese momento, la Luna ya nunca estuvo sola.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Ayer fue un día de locura y por eso no pude subir la historia. Sin embargo, la estuve pensando todo el día, amando la mitología griega como lo hago. Inspirada en la historia de Endimión, y uniendo las figuras de las diosas de la luna Artemisa- Selene y Hécate en Regina, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en un rato con la historia de hoy!


	6. Tiro al Blanco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo fantaseo con ellos. Mucho.

* * *

**TIRO AL BLANCO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

"Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, Regina"

Ella no podía sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza. Lo recordaba perfectamente, de pie frente a ella, el arco entre sus manos, dispuesto a matarla si ella intentaba hacerle daño nuevamente al Bosque Encantado. Y luego, su mirada de impotencia, casi implorándole que no se rindiera al sueño eterno.

No entendía por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. El ladrón era insufrible. Y ella no podía permitir que continuara acercándosele.

-Su majestad, aquí están las flechas que ordenó.

Regina miró con desdén al criado, indicándole con una mano que las dejara junto a ella.

Esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para cambiar la forma en que Robin la miraba.

Como si la conociera.

Como si le interesara.

-Me mandó a llamar, Su Majestad?

-Toma.

Las flechas volaron rápidamente en dirección a sus manos. Era hermosas, de la mejor calidad. Pero, ¿por qué la Reina le daba un regalo?

-Su Majestad?

-En agradecimiento por tu ayuda al entrar al castillo.

Robin la miró fijamente. Esa mujer era insufrible. ¿Acaso creía que debía comprar su silencio? Nunca se atrevería a revelarle a nadie cosas tan personales como lo que habían vivido juntos esa noche.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, mientras se acercaba a ella para inclinarse en una reverencia y ofrecerle su mano.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Oh vamos, Su Majestad, ¿no le gustaría probar la calidad de los regalos que hace?

* * *

Nunca supo como la había convencido, pero ahora se encontraba en la parte de atrás del castillo, enfundada en sus ropas de montar, frente a unos blancos, y esperándole.

ELLA LO ESTABA ESPERANDO.

QUÉ SE CREÍA ÉL!

-Lo lamento, Su Majestad, tuve que ayudar a Roland con...

La excusa quedó sin terminar. Jamás había pensado que la vería así. Cabello suelto, pantalones de montar, y casi sin maquillaje.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a probar esas flechas o no?

Él era un buen arquero, ella tenía que reconocerlo. Y las flechas eran muy funcionales a pesar de su material.

-¿Gusta probar, Su Majestad?

-Oh no, no uso armas.

Él sonrió con malicia.

-No tenga miedo, Su Majestad, yo la ayudaré.

Ella frunció el ceño. No le tenía miedo a nada, y mucho menos a un arquero común.

Él supo que había ganado, en cuanto ella se le acercó; colocó el arma con cuidado entre sus manos, y se colocó tras ella, ubicando la flecha, y corrigiendo su postura.

En cuanto él le dio la indicación, Regina dejó ir la flecha. Una poderosa corriente de viento emanando de ellos. Y dio en el blanco.

Entonces fue consciente de su cercanía.

Y supo que había fallado.

-Bueno, creo que son unas buenas flechas después de todo.

Él se inclinó en agradecimiento, era obvio que ella quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de él.

Ahora entendía que las flechas habían sido un medio para lograrlo, para ponerle precio a su ayuda.

Era una reina muy terca, pensó él mientras la veía desaparecer en una nube morada.

No se daba cuenta que él lo había hecho por ella, sin intención de recibir nada a cambio.

Tendría que seguir demostrándoselo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** No pude subirlo ayer, lo siento! Pero ya hoy me pondré al día, es el final de la semana OutlawQueen, y ha sido genial poder ver tantas obras nuevas. Nos leemos al rato!


	7. Recuerdos Perdidos en el Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo fantaseo con ellos. Mucho.

* * *

**RECUERDOS PERDIDOS EN EL TIEMPO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

-Sólo me gustaría que hubiera una forma de estar segura que este final feliz no se va a volver a escapar de mis manos.

Mary Margaret la miró con compasión. A pesar del tiempo Regina aún se sentía ansiosa, insegura, aprensiva.

Probablemente tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.

-Y, ¿Si Tink se equivocó? Es muy probable sabes, no es la mejor de las hadas.

-Regina, por favor, sabes que el polvo de hadas nunca miente.

Pero ella no podía sacar la idea de su cabeza. ¿No se supone que tu Alma Gemela debía aparecer de alguna forma en tu camino de vida? Pero nada en su vida la habría conducido a él si no fuera por la Maldición.

Esa noche tras leerle una historia a Roland se quedó observando el viejo libro de cuentos, una de las frases llamando su atención poderosamente:

"En los tiempos antiguos, cuando era útil desear lo que querías"

Ella sólo quería estar segura que podría ser feliz finalmente.

Con este último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Regina, Regina, despierta!

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la excesiva luz que entraba por su habitación. Estaban en invierno, ¿cómo era posible?

-Apresúrate Regina, debemos llegar pronto a la fiesta de cumpleaños del rey. Aquí está tu vestido.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado?

Los recuerdos volvieron en un remolino. Recordaba ese vestido. Pero habían sido innumerables las fiestas a las que su madre la había llevado con la esperanza de que alguno de los herederos se interesara en ella.

Lo recordaba. Ahora tenía 6 años.

Pero no sabía cómo había pasado.

Trató de comportarse adecuadamente para no molestar a su madre, pero por dentro la angustia la llenaba. ¿Y si no regresaba nunca a Storybrooke? ¿A Robin?

Seguro esto era lo que ganaba por no apreciar su final feliz.

El día transcurrió normalmente. Dios, había olvidado cuan aburridas eran estas fiestas. Lógicamente, el príncipe estaba más interesado en sus juegos con espadas que en el montón de niñas que poblaban el lugar.

Mientras se alejaba en búsqueda de algo de tranquilidad, Regina tropezó con una piedra, y mientras caía en dirección al piso, sólo podía pensar:

-Mi madre me matará si me presento sucia en la fiesta.

Sin embargo, el esperado impacto con el suelo nunca llegó. Alguien la había salvado.

-M'lady, are you injured?

Regina le miró. Sus ojos azules abrumándole por completo. Era él.

-¿Robin?

-Lo siento, ¿nos conocimos antes?

Ella le miró y sonrió, mientras sentía como alguien más la llamaba, alejándola del lugar.

* * *

-Regina, Regina?

Ella abrió los ojos suavemente, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su esposo.

-No pensé que estuvieras tan cansada. Debí haberle leído yo a Roland.

La Reina sonrió, y le abrazó con entusiasmo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Dime, ¿recuerdas haber salvado alguna vez a una chica de caer al lodo en una fiesta real?

Robin le miró intrigado. Los recuerdos volviendo a su mente.

En verdad, el polvo de hadas nunca miente.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Feliz semana OutlawQueen!


End file.
